Hi! We're Zetsu's Siblings!
by Tainted Dust
Summary: Zetsu has a handsome little brother and a beautiful little sister! Why didn't the Akatsuki know? What is the deal? NO FLAME ALLOWED! Pairing: TobixOC, KonanxOC UPDATE CHAPTER 4
1. Welcome Home OniiChan!

**Cheeze:** I know I know!

**Tora:** We're trying to update _This is How I Disappear_

**Febe:** But we have writer's block and ran out of idea!

**Cheeze:** Anyway, I thought about this during my 8th grade or 9th... Don't know. Zetsu!

**Zetsu: **Cheeze does NOT OWN Naruto but the plot.

**Everyone:** And enjoy!

* * *

**Welcome Home Onii-Chan!**

_Name: Tora_

_Age: 15_

_Appearance: Pale green hair and eyes._

_Family: Two older brother, Zetsu and Toushi_

A young girl jump on one of the tree branch and look at sunrise. She loves the morning sky and the breeze. A scent of flower caught her as she look down at the field. She landed softly on the soft silky green grass. Then she spotted a red rose that caught her nose and pick it up carefully. She took a sniff, but then stared at the shadow woods. "He's coming," she said. The breeze blew through the woods and started flutter with the red petals.

Zetsu was walking down the empty quiet hallway. It is still too early and the only person he knew would be awake at this hour is Pein and Tobi. "I wonder what leader wants us to do this time?" he said. "**I bet it's another spy mission. Something isn't right**," his other self said. He knocks on the wooden door and heard "Come in". When he walked into the leader's office, there he stood sitting in the chair and doing paperwork as usual. He looked up from his work and smile. "I have a mission for you," he said.

The girl ran towards her cottage house in the middle of the woods where nobody can find the house. Nobody can see the house, except her older brothers and herself. Since her oldest one left to join the Akatsuki, the barrier was set that nobody can get to them in case if anything bad happens. The two old sacred trees stood there and she passes through it with ease. "Onii-chan!" she yelled, waving to her other brother. He looked up from his gardening and stared at his little sister. "What is it?" he asked. She huffed and tried to get some air. "He's coming!" she said.

You are going to the Earth Village, his leader said, and I want you to spy on them. I fear that one of them know about our hiding place. If you find them, I want you to kill them without mercy. Zetsu sighed knowing that it's a three day job. "I hope we have enough time after this," he said. He put his small bag into his pocket then left the base. "**Are you planning to see them?**" his other half asked. "Is it wrong to see them?" he asked.

The girl waited in the field for her brother to come. "Okay, what am I going to do?" she asked herself. She sighed and tried to calm down. Since her brother has split personality, one white who is kind and black who is mean. She knows that both share the same hearts and have a soft spot. Only she and her brother know how to get there. The twig snap, she open her eyes to see him, Zetsu.

He walked through the thick woods and step on the twig. "Good morning, onii-chan," said a soft voice. He looked up to see his little sister. Her pale green eyes stare at him as the silky green hair flow with the wind. "Nice to see you again, Tora."

The leader sat there quiet until the door slam open. "TOBI IS BORED! IS THERE ANYTHING TOBI CAN DO?" yelled the hyper active idiot Tobi. The leader vein pop out and slam his paper on the desk. "FOR THE LAST MILLION TIME NO!" he yelled. Tobi ran out, fear his leaders' anger. "Sheesh, Tobi only wanted to do something," he mumbled. He walked down the hallway till he found a door open. "Eh, Zetsu's door is open?" Tobi asked, looking at it. "Tobi wonder what inside," he said, walking in the mysterious door. It was clean, unlike the others room. Just as the others thought, his room was filled with unknown plants. He looked around amaze when he knocks over some books. "Oops," he said, picking them up. A paper sways out of the book onto the wooden floor. Tobi notices this and pick it up. "What's this?" he asked. His eyes widen and ran out with the paper in his hand.

"Onii-chan, why didn't you came to visit us?" Tora asked, getting a piggy back ride on Zetsu. "Sorry. **We were busy doing the mission**," both himself said. Tora sigh and looked at him. "Are you on a mission?" she asked. "**Yes**," his dark side said. "About what?" she asked, again. "We can't tell you," his white half said. "Why?" Zetsu knows where Tora was going at. "Where is Toushi?" he asked. She gave him the question look as the black one hissed. "**Nice one**," he said. "Shut up!" he said. The two argued as Tora tried to balance herself. "Whoa," she said, sliding off of him. "**Oops**. Are you okay?" Zetsu asked. "Yep, TOUSHI HERE IS HIS!" Tora said, waving.

It was peace and quiet in the room for awhile. "LOOK WHAT TOBI FOUND!" Tobi yelled, holding a piece of paper. Everyone was ready to yell and kill him but the leader silent them all. "What did you find Tobi, a rock?" he asked, bored. Yes, the greatest discovery was a rock. What the others didn't know that it was a bird fossils. "No, I found this picture in Zetsu's room!" he said, happily as if nothing is wrong. Everyone froze, except leader, and stared at him in disbelief. No one, I mean **no one** has ever entered his room except for the leader. "A picture?" one of them asked, who is Kisame. Everyone thought that his room was nothing full of plants and whatnot but a picture. Konan asked Tobi is she can look at it and he did. "Oh my," she said, everybody eyed on her gasp.

"Onii-chan, where are going this time?" Tora asked, as his brother was packing some medicine. "Yeah, where are you going for all these 6 years?" Toushi said, not caring. Zetsu's black half glared at him. "**What are blabbering about this time**?" he asked. Toushi was in fighting position and was ready. "Thanks to you, we can't go anywhere!" he yelled, running towards him. He blocked it with ease and sent him flying out of the house. Tora stared at them and sighed. "Boys," she said, taking her medicine secretly.


	2. Intruder Alert

**Cheeze:** I'm hurrying I'm hurrying!

**Tora:** We just need to buy some time!

**Febe:** Just keep reading! Naruto!

**Naruto:** Cheeze does **NOT OWN** Naruto, but the plot!

**Everyone:** Enjoy!

**Naruto**: Why am I here?

**Febe: **SHUT UP AND STAY! .

* * *

**Intruder Alert**

_Name: Toushi_

_Age: 19_

_Appearance: Dark green hair with silvery green eyes, and pale skin._

_Family: Tora (younger sister) Zetsu (older brother)_

"Out of all the people, why do I have to be stuck with you!" yelled the blond haired. "Because Tobi is a good boy!" he exclaimed. He sighed and continuing jumping branches to branches. "Why is Deidara mad? Tobi didn't do anything," Tobi asked. Tobi didn't take notices of Deidara's veins popping out. "SHUT UP!" he yelled, as birds flapped its wings.

Tora looked up in the sky as she notice the birds flapping its wing. To her curious, she wonders into her dreamland. _Bump B-bum. _This feeling….. "Someone is coming," Tora said. The brothers stop, Zetsu's on top as Toushi was beneath him, and stared at their little sister. "Did any one follow you?" Toushi asked, ready to punch him. "No. **Not at all**," he said. "Two of them," Tora said.

"What did Tobi do? Tobi is a good boy, not a bad boy!" Tobi cried, as his bump from Deidara's punch burn. "Whatever," he said. The two male then felt something around their waist as it pulls them off the tree. "Ahhh, Tobi doesn't want to die!" Tobi cried, as Deidara struggle to get out. "So **it was you two**," said a voice. "Oh, hey Zetsu… How is it going?" Deidara asked, shackle. "**What are you two doing here?**" he asked. Deidara thought for a moment as Tobi waved his arms. "We are on a mission!" reply Tobi. "Hush!" hissed Deidara. Zetsu then got interest, but yet not so much. "**What kind of mission?**" he asked.

"Man, he didn't hold back," Toushi said, rubbing his shoulders. Tora was stirring some herbs into a bowl. "Here," she said, taking some and put it on as if it was cream. "Tora," Toushi said. She stood quiet as Toushi speak. "Why do you have to be kind and secretive?" he asked. She stops and was in deep thoughts. "Is there something your hiding from us?" he asked, again. The pressure on his shoulders started to burn and squish. "Nothing at all," she smiles, ignoring Toushi's cries.

"So, you are on a mission to kill someone?" Zetsu asked. Tobi nodded as Deidara did. "Yup, that's what leader said, un," he said. He sighed and let them go. "Might as well **for now**," he said, walking away. For a few minutes, Deidara sighed. 'That was a close one," he said. "But why can't Tobi tell him the truth?" Tobi asked. "Remember what leader said, never to let him know what we are doing," he explained. Tobi nodded as they continue jumping to their designation.

"Sorry onii-chan, I didn't mean to push that hard," Tora apologize. Toushi laid his hand hanging down from the couch. "It still burns," he said, not wanted to move around his arms. "Okay, tell me where it burns?" Tora said, placing her pale hand onto his back. "Ow!" he cried. There and there, she puts on other herbs on it.

"Are we there yet?" Tobi asked, tired from jumping around. "If you are tired, then why did you come?" Deidara asked, annoyed by his complaints. "Cause, Tobi was bored back at the base," he said. Before they could go any further, they stop. More like running into a glass door without realizing it was there. "What the-"Deidara asked, rubbing his head. "What was that?" Tobi asked. Deidara stood up and place his hand forward, but stop when a blue wave appears. "A barrier?" he asked. It was between the two sacred trees, as it looks by its color and ribbon.

Tora took a deep breath as Toushi working on his garden. "Great, the rose needs water," he mumbles. "Rose?" Tora asked, standing behind him. He felt a cold shiver on his back, and no its not his soreness. "Nothing, nothing at all," he said, trying to hide her present. "What is it?" Tora asked. He has to think fast before… "Tora look!" Toushi asked, pointing at the barrier. She turned to see a blue wave blown. "Is someone at the," she asked. They both stared at the blue waves, not taking notice of the hidden roses.

"Damn, its too strong!" Deidara curses. Tobi looked around, hoping to find an entrance. "There is no entrance Deidara-sempai!" Tobi said. "Well, we have to choice but to go to leader and-""Tobi made it through!" Tobi said. His attention turns to his as his eyes widen and mouth hit the ground. "What the? How?" Deidara asked. Tobi stood there on the other side of the barrio, dancing around. "Tobi doesn't know. Tobi thinks that they only let good people in," he said. Deidara was annoyed but yet amuse that Tobi made it through. "Is Deidara bad boy?" Tobi asked. "OF COURSE! WHAT DO YOU THINK WE HAVE TO KILL ALL THOSE PEOPLE HUH, UN?" Deidara yelled.

"Someone made it through?" Tora asked, hearing a loud voice. "Come on," Toushi said, and she follows. "Onii-chan, what are we going to do if they went through?" Tora asked. Toushi was silent for a moment before he speaks up. "Just remember the plan," he said. Tora nodded as they followed the noise.


	3. Mission Accomplished

**Cheeze:** -pass out-

**Tora:** Uhhhh...

**Febe**: Cheeze does NOT OWN Naruto, just the freaking plot, got it?

**Tora:** WAKE UP CHEEZE! .

* * *

**Mission Accomplished**

_Name: Zetsu_

_Age: 20_

_Appearance: Green hair with yellow eyes. Half pale and black skin._

_Family: Younger Brother (Toushi) and Sister (Tora)_

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP UN?" Deidara yelled. "Why?" Tobi asked. 'I still wonder how he got in.' he thought. "Tobi, do you still have that picture, un?" Deidara asked. He nodded and search for it. "Here it is!" Tobi said. Deidara grab the picture, but it was the guy. "Does Deidara really want the girl?" Tobi said, waving the picture in front of him. "Tobi!" he growled, choking him. "Deidara….you make it….through…" Tobi choked. His eyes widen as he let go of him. "Ow, that hurt," Tobi said, rubbing his neck. "Hmmm, weird," he said, thinking what just happen and how. "Oh well, let continue the search un," Deidara said, jumping onto the branches. "Awww," Tobi cried.

Tora looked at her brother, worried. "Don't worry Tora, I'll get them. Watch where you are-"Tora turned but then bump into someone. They landed with the thud as Toushi quickly hid somewhere he could easily get her out in time. "Ow," Tora said, rubbing her head. "Tobi is very sorry!" said a voice. Slowly at first, she turned to the owner as her eyes widen with fear. "Huh? You're that girl!" Tobi said. Tora didn't speak, and she didn't want to.

Tobi wonder why this charming girl was quiet. Was she scared? "Come on, Tobi won't hurt you," he said, holding his hand out. She back up a little. "Tobi, where the hell are you?" yelled his partner. "Tobi found Tora!" Tobi called out. Tora heard the branches bushels. "So you did un," he said. 'Zetsu!' Tora thought. "She shaking," Deidara said, reaching out to her. 'Leave me alone!'

"Something didn't feel right," Zetsu said. "**What is it?**" he asked. "As if someone has gone through it," he said. "**If its true, then Toushi would have been here with Tora**," he said. "I guess so," he said, continuing walking.

Toushi then jump out of his hiding place and jump on the blond hair. He struggle but he never let go as Tora started to run away. "Tora, wait!" Tobi called, running after her. Toushi notice this and follow. Before Toushi could do anything else, Deidara grab him by the legs since he push him off. "So you're Toushi eh?" he asked, holding him down. "What the hell do you want?" Toushi asked, struggling to get out. "You'll see," he said, hitting his head hard. With that, darkness overcomes him.

"Tora, where are you?" Tobi asked, looking around. Basically, he lost her while chasing her. "Oh Tobi knows what's going on! Tora want to play hide-and-seek yes? Okay, Tobi will play," he said, skipping around. Tora held her breath as he skipped by. Question filled in her head, not noticing that Tobi was coming back. "Tora," he said. Slowly as possible, she crawled under the thorn bushes without making a sound. "Tobi knows where Tora is," he said, now looking into the bushes. Ignoring the pain on her legs and arms, she head toward north. Hoping to see Zetsu again, then it hit her. What about Toushi?

"Tobi found you!" Tobi said, grabbing her by the waist. Her eyes widen and looked at him. She saw his eyes through the orange swirl mask, sharingan. 'An Uchiha?' Tora thought. "Yeah, Tobi win!" Tobi said, waving his arms around. Tora just looked at him, not knowing how to be scared or confused. "Tobi, did you get Tora yet?" yelled a voice. Now she was scared. Before she could run away, again she felt him holding her. "Tobi found Tora!" he said. "Well get your ass over here!" he yelled. "Okay!" he said, holding on to her as he jumps through branches to branches.

The mission was successful again. It seem like the whole village knows where the real hideout. Luckily, it didn't spread rumors around but having to kill all the people won't satisfy him. "I guess we have to bring some to them," he said, taking two people into a bag. "**Like back then**," he said. They smiled as they first bring their dead body to them siblings.

**_~FLASHBACK_**

"_Onii-chan, what is this?" said the five year old Tora. "It's a dead body sis," said the nine year old Toushi. "Oh, mommy is so proud of you," his mother said, hugging him. She never minded him being deformed but the father just left them without saying good-bye. "T-thanks mom. __**Whatever**__," he said. "Well, eat up!" she said. "Huh?" the brother said. "Yup, this will be your food for meat," she said. Zetsu was completely confused as much as Toushi. "Awww Tora, how is it?" she said, smiling. They turn to her as they saw her chewing the liver in her mouth like a cat eating tuna. "Tora, don't eat that!" Toushi said, as Zetsu looked disgusted. _

"_Taste good," she said, finish the liver. Blood trickling down her mouth to her chin. "R-really?" Toushi said, poking it. She nodded as mother clean the blood off of her. "Try it," she said, holding Tora. Slowly at first, they both take the liver out of the other body. "Might as well," Toushi said. "__**Scarily cat**__," he said. "I'm not!" he said, stuffing his liver into his mouth as Zetsu too. Despite the blood and the taste of iron, it was good. "Told you that it taste good," she said. ___

_**~END FLASHBACK**_

Tora fell asleep on Tobi's back, saying nothing more. _"Ah, Deidara have Toushi yes?" Tobi said, looking at the knock out boy in his arms. "Yeah," he said. Tora just stared at her brother, helpless. "So you're Tora un?" he asked, wanted to shake her hands. She stays behind Tobi, afraid. "Deidara scaring poor Tora," Tobi said, making sure that Deidara won't touch her. "Hmm, still scared huh?" he said, disappointed. _

She didn't say anything after that, just let them capture. Tora then smell the rose that was in the field. "Zetsu," she whispered, as the black petal flutter wildly. They finally passed the sacred trees into the out world.

Zetsu then felt a strong pressure inside him. Something was defiantly wrong. "Do you feel that?" he asked, running towards the house. "**Yes**," he said. The body drop inside the barrier as he race to the house. Everything was quiet but the cabin lighted. He walked inside, slamming the door as no one was inside. "Where are they?" he asked, left in wonder.


	4. IMPORTANT!

AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT YOUI HAVE TO READ AND I AM SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE AND YOU REALLY **REALLY** _REALLY_ SHOULD READ THIS!

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. **


	5. The Akatsuki

**Dedication to Dark Melody Night for reminding me about this story. Thank you.**

* * *

**The Akatsuki**

"Good work Deidara and Tobi," Pein said, observing the siblings. Toushi was knock out and was over on Deidara's shoulder. Tora was on Tobi's back, also knocked out. "Where do we put them un?" Deidara asked. "Tobi thinks Deidara want Tora in Deidara's room!" Deidara glared at his idiotic partner before hitting him on the head. "Ow!" Tobi rubbed his head with his free hand while holding the girl on his back. "Enough. Put them in the isolated room," Pein ordered. "Yes sir."

:3

Zetsu desperately looked around the house for his missing siblings but there where no trace to be found. **"Damn it! **Where could they have gone?" Zetsu growled with annoyance. He walked into a garden full of black roses. "**Typically Toushi**," he muttered to himself. He knew his sister love black roses and Toushi probably built this garden for her. Just a memory of his younger self helping Toushi making a garden for their mother and sister made a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"No luck. I couldn't even find their chakra aura," Zetsu sighed. Just as he walked by, an ocean blue rose appeared. His eyes widen at this rose. "**Is that** what I think it is?" He held his hand over the roses as light stream made it open. A little ball of light appeared and an image was shown:

"_Damn it Tora, I knew we wouldn't be safe," Toushi curses. "Um, brother, it's on," Tora pointed it. Toushi then sighed. "Hey Zetsu, we're going to be out for a while. Someone just broke in the barrier and we're going through with your exit plan." Tora then nudge Toushi. "Let's go. I can feel them getting closer," she said. Toushi nodded and turned back. "Hope you get his message," he grumbled. _

With that, it left them taking off in a panic and slowly faded. "So someone did get through the barrier." Zetsu then took off where his siblings left off. It wasn't long before he spotted another rose. It was hiding behind the bushes and he could see something did happen. Some of the bushes' branches were cut off and so were the trees. "What happen here?" "**I don't know, but let's find out**."

_Tora appeared and it looks like she was catching her breath. "Z-Zetsu." "Tora, where are you?" a familiar voice asked. Tora eyes widen with fear. "Oh Tobi knows what's going on! Tora want to play hide-and-seek yes? Okay, Tobi will play!" Tora held her breath as the boy with swirled mask skipped by. "Tora," he said. Slowly as possible, she crawled under the thorn bushes without making a sound. "Tobi knows where Tora is," he said, the bushes rustled. _

Zetsu watched it intensively as Tobi had finally found her.

"_Tobi found you!" Tobi said, grabbing her by the waist. She begins to struggle but Tobi wouldn't budge letting her go. "Yeah, Tobi win!" Tobi said, waving his arms around. Tora just looked at him mixed with fear and confusing. "Tobi, did you get Tora yet?" yelled a voice. Before she could escape again, another familiar boy appeared, holding the knock out Toushi. "Tobi found Tora!" he said. "Well get your ass over here!" he yelled. "Okay!" he said, holding on to her as he jumps through branches to branches._

Before the image slowly faded away, Zetsu ran towards the hideout. "**Damn you Deidara and Tobi**!"

:3

"Achoo!" Deidara sneezed. "Ew. Deidara should sneeze somewhere else," Tobi said. "Shut up, un!" Tobi snickered and quick took off running before Deidara could strangle him. "Get back here you ass, un!"

"Hey Bitch!" Deidara's eyes started twitching and turned to find Hidan and Kakuzu. "I'm not a bitch, un!" "You sure act and look like one," Kakuzu said. "I'm not a girl, un!" "What ever. Could you tell me who are that other bitch and the fucker?"

Deidara silently calm down but glared at them. "They're the people in the picture, un." Kisame then popped out of nowhere. "Really?" Deidara jumped from shocked and sighed in relief. "Where the hell did you come from, un?" He pointed back to the bedroom as Itachi walked out. "What's with all the commotion?" Itachi growled. "Apparently Deidara and Tobi came back from their mission," Hidan announced, annoyed. Itachi didn't say anything but walked out. "Sounds boring."

Deidara glared at him before hearing a moaned from the room. "Oh it looks like their up, un."

:3

"Ow, where am I?" Toushi rubbed his head. He then notices his sister lying next to him. "Hey Tora, wake up." She moaned and opened her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Y-Yeah," she said, holding her head. "Where are we?" she asked. "I don't know."

"You're in the Akatsuki hide out, un." They both froze before turning around to find the blond headed person standing by the door. "Hey you're that chick that hit me!" Toushi pointed. The word "chick" fell on his head and his mouth twitched. "Damn it, I'm not a girl! Un!" he shouted. "Are you gay?" Tora asked, innocently. "What?" "Yep, he's gay," Toushi conformed. "Why you little—"

"Deidara." He stopped and the trio looked at a man with orange spiky hair in a black, red clouds, cloak. "Leader-sama." "You may go now," the leader said. "But he—" "Go now." Deidara pouted and glared at the siblings before leaving the room. "Where are we? Who are you?" Toushi growled. Tora hide behind Toushi and he was ready to defend her. "No need to worry. I won't hurt you," he said. "My name is Pein, and I think you have some connection with one of our member, Zetsu."

:3

"Hey Zetsu, how was you mission?" Kisame asked. Zetsu glared at him. "**Have you seen the gay Deidara and his idiotic friend Tobi**?"

* * *

**Cheeze:** Gomenasai, I completely forgot about this story.

**Febe:** We're also sorry if this chapter isn't good enough.

**Tora:** But we'll try our best on the next one.

**Cheeze:** I still have a huge case of writer's block and I'm running out of idea.

**Febe:** Any suggestion, we would fully apreciated it.

**Tora:** Thank you for your patience!


	6. Sorry, Not A Chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

.silver

Slayer of Destiny

Viracoah

Anaed

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Itachisgurl93

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

alaison

Wings Dipped In Silver

AislingSiobhan

Gloriosa Lily

black angel in love

t3llm34st0ry

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Tarnished Silver Things

darthkamon

narutodragon

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Jazzurt

ColdColors

Sekhmet49

lilou5701

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

Sakusha Saelbu

SamCrow Sharkteeth

Shi Kami

The Murderous Prodigy

Slayer of Destiny

Slifer1988

SpiritWriterXXX

The Dark

Graven

VFSNAKE

ZamielRaizunto

arashiXnoXkami

blood enraged

dracohalo117

ragnrock

socras01

Nekoanima

Tainted Dust

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

**Author's Opinion**

Parents are responsible for their kid, why are they blaming us? We have rating for a reason and warnings as well. That is just wrong, especially when accounts and/or stories have been deleted. We work so hard on those stories!


End file.
